


Breathless

by CornflowerBlueRose



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fire in the mansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornflowerBlueRose/pseuds/CornflowerBlueRose
Summary: It was such a perfectly normal day. Well, until they saw the smoke and a perfect day turned into a nightmare.
Relationships: (some)Lutteo, Simbar - Relationship, Ámbar Smith/Simón Álvarez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I spent a whole week watching Soy Luna from second half of s2 till the last episode, and absolutely hated how they rushed the ending here's my own take on how it should have gone.  
> Enjoy <3

Nothing and no one could wipe the smile on Simón's face. Ámbar would get her job back, Benicio and Emilia would _probably_ leave them alone, he would be done at the Roller soon, and go back home to Ámbar. The thought made him beam even wider. 

"Ay, focus, Simón! You still have fifteen minutes left," Pedro reminded him with a quick eye-roll. 

"Sorry," Simón chuckled but got back to work. _Fifteen minutes._

"Take this to Nina, please." Pedro handed him a glass filled with juice. 

Nina wasn't hard to find. The place was already clearing out - peak hours had just ended, and there were mostly members of the roller team hanging out. She was sitting in one of the armchairs, talking on her phone when he approached her. She looked tense, leaning forward, her elbows on her knees. Her eyes were watery, her voice trembled when she said, "Okay, mom." And she hung up.

"Hey, Nina," Simón whispered and squatted right next to her, glass in his hand. "What's wrong?" She looked at him with shaking hands. Simón couldn’t recall ever seeing her so scared.

"My mom just called." Simón nodded, encouraging her to go on. "There's a fire in Luna's house."

_What? Fire? How?_

"Luna and Ámbar are inside." 

The glass slipped from his hand, crushing on the floor and spilling juice all over the legs of his jeans. 

"Simón!" He heard Pedro yell at him, but he couldn't focus on what he was saying. His head was spinning, all sounds around him muffled.

_Luna and_ _Ámbar are inside._

_Luna and_ _Ámbar are inside._

_LUNA and_ _ÁMBAR are inside._

Before his brain would even begin to comprehend what was happening, his legs were already moving, and he was running out of The Roller.

***

That day seemed perfectly normal. Actually scratch that. It was far from normal. It was warm, sunny, _beautiful._ Delfi and Jazmin agreed to help her with a video for Luna's birthday. VIDIA gave her her job back. And _Simón_ _..._

Yes, that day was _perfect_. And it was about to get even better. 

Ámbar was on her way home with Luna. If only a month ago someone had told any of them they'd be calling each other _sisters_ , they'd have died of laughter. 

Luna's arms were around her, both of them laughing too hard when Ámbar noticed a black cloud on the sky. Except it wasn't a cloud. It was smoke, and it was coming from the mansion. 

Ámbar came to a dead stop, making Luna bump into her.

"That smoke," she mumbled.

"The mansion is on fire, Ámbar," Luna informed her, even though she had already noticed that.

Luna moved first, running forward their home, and Ámbar followed closely behind. Smoke was coming out of only one window. 

_Sharon's room._ Ámbar recognized it immediately. _But why?_

"...There are people inside!" She heard a yell, and her eyes found Maggie, clutching her phone, completely panicked. “Be quick!” she finished the call.

"Who's inside?" Ámbar’s voice came out squeaky and panicked, and not at all Ámbar like.

"Alfredo, but Rey already ran inside to get him! I need to open the gate for fire-fighters!" She minced away in her too-tight shoes.

"It can't be... Just like in my dream!" Ámbar turned when she heard Luna mutter under her breath. "Grandpa!" she yelled out of nowhere, and before Ámbar could grab her, she ran inside.

"Dammit," she murmured but followed Luna inside without a second thought.

***

Matteo was smirking to himself, humming 'Alla voy', a mischievous, yet joyous spark in his eyes. Luna decided to throw a movie night to forget about her nightmare - plus it was a perfect excuse to cuddle on the couch. His smirk grew wider.

_Ahhh._

He was brought back from his blissful state when a figure bumped into him, throwing him off balance.

"Hey!" Matteo yelled instantly. The guy was running away, not paying him any attention. He would have run after him, demand an explanation, but he noticed a beanie on the guy's head.

_Simón_ _?_

"Hey, Simón!" Matteo yelled again, but Simón was too far away to hear him. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" he mumbled to himself and walked toward The Roller to find a way to appease his curiosity there.

*

"Hey!" He walked in, still cheerful. "What happened here?" he asked, noticing broken glass and juice spilled all over the floor. Nina's face was puffy and wet from tears. His curiosity turned into worry in an instant. 

_Did_ _Simón_ _do something? No, he wouldn't. He's way too gentle..._

"Matteo," Nina stuttered. "There's a fire!" She sobbed, and Matteo wasn't getting it.

"Nina, wait," Pedro interrupted her as he appeared with a mop in his hand. His eyes glistened with tears. "I don't need him to go maniac on us too."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You might wanna sit down for this." Matteo only raised his eyebrow.

****

Ámbar found Luna ducked in a hallway, her eyes barely opened.

"Luna!" She ran to her, kneeling and embracing her. Luna was coughing harshly and looking around as if she were hearing voices. 

Ámbar began to choke on the smoke herself. They would never find their grandpa like this. 

Ámbar tried to get them up but failed as a cough escaped her. She was getting dizzy; her vision began to look like a blur. 

"It's okay," she mumbled to Luna, hoping the girl could hear her. "Luna, help me," she coughed. "Try to stand." She tried to get them up again, but she was too petite to lift both of them. 

She barely managed to straighten her knees when Luna fell limp in her arms, and Ámbar's back hit the wall.

Smoke was getting thicker, and for the first time in so long, Ámbar felt truly powerless. She had thought that she had been when Sharon hadn't shown up on the festival, or when Simón hadn't believed her about the kiss. No, she had felt terrible and impotent, but this... This was just helpless. And it wasn't just her life on the line, but Luna's and their grandpa's. 

Hot tears stained her cheeks. Breathing had never been this hard before. She didn't know how, but she was coughing and sobbing at the same time.

Her mind wandered back to the Roller, where she had been just an hour ago. _Simón_ _'s callous palms on her face, smiling brightly at her, kissing her softly, telling her everything was perfect because he had her. It had been just an hour ago but already seemed unreachable._

_A white path made of rose petals and_ Simón _waiting down the stairs for her with a spark in his eyes that mirrored her own. Him holding her, moving against her, with her, being one._

_Te quiero,_ _Á_ _mbar._

_Te quiero,_ _Simón_ _._

_Everything had been light._

Everything was grey, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. A part of her wanted to be limp like Luna when she thought she noticed movement not too far away. She closed her eyes - _why keep them open if you can't trust your sight?_

Suddenly Luna was being pulled away from her, and a pair of hands was grabbing her arms.

Her eyes opened. She was ready to fight whoever wanted to take Luna away, even if she didn't have the strength to do so. Instead, she saw two fire-fighters guiding them out of the mansion. A wave of adrenaline hit Ámbar as she saw Luna walk on her own, and her legs moved faster. 

Miguel, Monica, and Alfredo were outside, looking relieved when they saw them. The sight of her grandpa gave Ámbar all of her strength back.

_They were out._

Her vision was still blurry from tears, but she could actually _breathe_. 

_They're okay._

_They're okay._

_They're okay!_

Thoughts swirled inside her head, and a smile crept onto her lips. Luna had crushed into Alfred seconds before Ámbar even noticed them, and she ran to Monica, who had her arms opened wide for her. 

_We're okay._

Ámbar sighed in content. She was drenched of energy, dirty and thirsty, and yet she was so _happy._ Another round of tears ran down her face and onto Monica's shoulder, but the woman didn't complain - she held her tighter instead. 

There was so much going on around her, but Ámbar wanted to focus only on Monica's touch.

_We're good. We're **safe.**_

Maggie's voice began to ring in her ears again, but she couldn't understand what the woman was saying until Monica let go of her.

_Rey?_ \- Ámbar thought surprised. Then she saw him being dragged out of the house. _\- What the hell? Why?_

"Sharon's inside!" he coughed. And whether he said anything else, Ámbar didn't hear it. All the sounds seemed muffled again.

_Sharon's inside._

_Sharon's inside!_

__

_**Sharon's inside!** _

Ámbar felt someone grab her elbow, pushing her back. There were words, no _yells_ coming from her mouth, even though she didn't know what she was saying. The only thing her brain seemed to comprehend was that her godmother was stuck inside.

She pushed past a figure that stood in her way and ran inside the mansion again.

***

Pedro had been right when he'd told him he should sit down for this. Matteo was shaking - it never happened to him before. It felt as if he were a guitar string, and someone was constantly pulling him.

_Luna._

He was gasping, his shirt too tight all of the sudden.

_Luna._

_Fire._

_Her nightmare._

_Luna._

_Fuck._

_Fuck!_

_What have I done?!_

_I should have listened!_ \- He thought even though a still sane part of his brain was telling him he did nothing wrong.

_Why the fuck are her assumptions and dreams always right?_

"Are..." A tear ran down his cheek. "Are you sure?"

"My mom's with Valentes. They got a call during a police interview. She's still with them." 

He wanted to go there. He _needed_ to go there. Yet, his legs refused to budge, too wobbly to do anything. 

_Fuck!_

"Can you call her again? Please, Nina," he begged. His voice had never sounded so broken before.

"Yes," she told him briefly. Her hands were already working on unblocking her phone, but it took her longer, because she was trembling just as much as he was.

It all made sense now - Simón running like a maniac, not seeing or hearing anything. Had he made it there already? 

_God, don't let him do anything stupid._

"Mom!" Nina's yelp brought him out of his thoughts. He readjusted his collar, eyes searching for any sign of good news. 

_Why is it so fucking hot in here?!_

Words were mixing with each other as Nina struggled to talk coherently - or maybe Matteo's brain was too dumbstruck to understand.

"She's out," Nina said. _When did she hang up?_ "Luna's out of the house!" she cried. Her demeanor didn't stay cheerful for long. "B-but Ámbar..."

_What?_ _Ámbar what?!_

"She ran back inside."

"What the-"

***

When Simón made it to the mansion, he could barely feel his legs. Every muscle in his body ached, but he pushed himself forward. A fire engine along with a few ambulances was already there. But he couldn’t see any of his two girls.

_God, no, please no!_

He made it past a small crowd. The moment his eyes spotted the Valentes, a body slammed into his. A stink of smoke reached his nostrils, and he almost took a step back.

_Luna._

His arms immediately wrapped themselves around her. 

"You're okay," he whispered into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she cried. He could already feel his t-shirt get wet from the tears she was crying into it. "We tried to stop her!"

_What is she sayi-_

_Ámbar._

His heart stopped for a moment.

"L-Luna," he stuttered as his vision got blurry, his head was spinning. Only one thing ringed in his ears.

_Ámbar._

_Ámbar!_

_ÁMBAR!_

A memory of night from only a few days entered his mind involuntary. 

_She was sleeping soundly with her naked back to him, humming in her sleep. He moved himself up on his elbow, his other hand caressing her arm. She looked so peaceful and content... He could still taste her on her lips, feel her against him, move with him._

_Te qiuero,_ _Ámbar._

_Te quiero,_ _Simón_ _._

"Why?" he managed to whimper.

Luna looked up at him. Her face was dirty and swollen, her eyes were red and watery, shoulders slumped, and her small body quivered against his.

"Sharon." Was all she told him. His brain couldn't connect the dots.

He guessed it wasn't important why at this point. What mattered was that she was still inside. He gulped.

_He had waited so long for her. And she'd come. All his friends had been telling him she was a lost cause, called him mad for giving her all those second chances, but when she stood in front of him, no longer wearing black, a shy smile on her face, gazing at him the same way he had been at her all this time... He had always known she was worth it, and there she was - as in love with him as he was with her. It felt like a dream._

The stink of smoke made reality turn into a nightmare.

***

She broke free of someone's grasp and ran inside not looking back. The doors clicked shut behind her, and the smoke enveloped her again. She hid half of her face behind her shirt, but that barely helped with the lack of oxygen. 

She climbed up the stairs, ignoring yells of fire-fighters.

Half of the second floor was swallowed by flames, and black smoke almost pushed Ámbar to her knees. She refused to give in and went deeper into the hallway. Doors to Sharon's bedroom looked like a gate to hell.

"Madrina!" she screamed as loud as she could in her poor state. Not getting any response, she rushed inside, but she didn't even make it halfway inside, when she fell to the floor, choking on her own breath. She tried to breathe, but the hot air burned her nose, and her lungs felt as if they were on fire themselves. 

She noticed someone lying a few feet away, and she noticed a body surrounded by flames.

_Sharon._

She couldn't see if her chest was moving or not. 

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Ámbar pushed herself on her knees and crawled towards her godmother. Sharon shook suddenly, coughing harshly. Ámbar reached out and grabbed her hand in hers.

"I'm here," she choked. She could feel sweat dripping down her back, and sobbed when Sharon didn't say anything. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the waterfall of tears. "I'm here," she gasped out again.

Her vision was turning black, her chest stung. She knew she couldn't get them out, she couldn't even stand. And as she was about to give up and give in to the darkness, she was grabbed once more. 

Her eyelids were heavy, but she managed to open them, and saw a few fire-fighters grab Sharon, and guide them out of the room. Her godmother moaned unconsciously as she was lifted up, but it made Ámbar smile. 

_She'll be okay._

She let the men get them out. 

Her eyes shut closed as they stung, having met with the sunlight, and she coughed violently when fresh air reached her lungs. 

She could barely say what was happening around her as she focused on the pain in her chest and forced herself to breathe despite it. Her legs were wobbly, and she could feel them give out slowly. She expected to feel herself fall to the floor, but instead, she felt like she was floating, and suddenly nothing mattered anymore.

***

Luna took Simón to her parents and together they stood, waiting for the doors to the mansion to open and reveal Ámbar and Sharon. Yet, seconds turned into minutes, and no one came out.

Sensing his distress Monica embraced him with one arm, her face as wet from tears as his. 

_Ámbar'd told him, in the little time they had spent together, about everything Monica had done for her- how she talked to her, made her feel validated. She might have once, instead of calling her 'Mon' in her stories, let slip out the word 'mom'. And he was overjoyed - even though Ámbar'd acted like that little 'accident' had never happened - that she finally had a mother figure she deserved. One that actually cared and listened to her._

At that moment, the memory made the sting in his chaste grow. They were so close to that _happy ever after_ , to those hundred years together. 

Simón had never felt this pathetic. 

_It can't end like this._

And as that thought entered his mind, the doors finally opened, and a mess of blond hair appeared in his sight. 

Ámbar was barely standing as a fireman was helping her out. She blocked the sunlight with her hand. She was covered in ash, her whole body quivering. Yet, she was out and breathing. It would be enough for now. 

And then she collapsed. The man caught her with ease as if he were expecting her to do so. 

Simón moved forward, but Monica stopped him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He looked at her confused, but she only pointed a direction with her chin. 

Paramedics were taking Ámbar to the ambulance. 

"I'll go with them. Miguel will take you to the hospital." And then she was running to the car. Simón watched as the ambulance drove away behind the one that had Sharon inside.

***

Matteo was about to call Miguel when Nina's phone rang again. The screen lit up with one word.

_Mom._

She picked up immediately. Her voice was trembling as she bombarded her mom with questions. Matteo, even though he sat in front of her, barely understood what she was saying. She rumbled, and for the first time, he felt an overwhelming urge to shut her up. 

Turned out, he didn't have to do it - she closed her mouth herself so suddenly, Matteo knew it must have been her mother's doing.

Nina listened carefully, her demeanor changing every few seconds. To say he was confused would be a huge understatement, but he didn't dare interrupt. And his patience was rewarded sooner than he expected, when Nina gasped, "Oh, thank God!"

Matteo exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding until he finally realised it. 

Nina moved her phone away from her ear, leaned in closer and whispered, "They're all out." And for now, that had to be enough. Nina brought her phone back and listened carefully. Matteo watched her, waiting for another reaction from her when his phone buzzed in the pocket of his trousers. 

His heart skipped faster when he saw the familiar nickname _'Chica Delivery'._

***

Simón was pacing the hospital's corridor back and forth, waiting for a doctor to come out. A nurse only told them that Ámbar was awake before she disappeared inside the room. 

And of course, Simón was overjoyed she was awake, but he needed to know if she was in pain, how long her recovery would take, when they could take her home. He had so many questions - too many - and no answers. 

Luna was outside calling Matteo, letting him know about everything that was going on, even though he probably knew already. Nina's mom was with Valentes at the police station, when they received the call about their house being on fire, and she came back with them. She stayed there, promising to take care of everything, while they were at the hospital.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving. Simón turned his head to see Miguel holding onto him. He offered Simón an understanding smile.

"Sit down, Simón. You've walked more in the last two hours than I have last week." Simón forced himself to chuckle. 

Monica was inside with the doctor, and Alfredo was waiting for Sharon's doctor to tell him everything that was going on with his daughter. It was only the two of them, and for the first time in years, Simón didn't know how to talk to Miguel.

"I don't think I can," he admitted. He wondered how many more tests they'd have to run before he could finally see her.

"You don't have to worry anymore," Miguel assured him. "She'll have a sore throat at most."

Simón wanted to believe that was true.

"Still nothing?" They both turned at the sound of Alfredo's voice. His usually cheerful self walked up to them slowly, his eyebrows furrowed, eyes red as if he had been crying. Simón was sure, he had been.

"Yes, but Monica's inside, talking to the doctor. They should be finishing soon." Simón wondered how Miguel could be so sure. "How's Sharon?"

Alfredo sighed, clearly tired. He rubbed his face with his hand before he let it drop to his side.

"She's still unconscious, but she's stable. We'll know more after she wakes up, and they do more check-ups." He sat down on one of the chairs and slouched.

"You need rest, Alfredo. Let me take you home," Miguel offered.

"No! I need to see my granddaughter first," the man persisted.

"Miguel's right," Simón chimed in. 

"Ah, I'm not even sure if there's much to go back to."

They stayed silent after that. Up until this point, no one cared about the house, but Alfredo's words dwelled in their heads. They had no idea if the fire had been contained or not.

Simón pushed the thought aside when the door opened, revealing exhausted, but relieved Monica - the doctor and nurse coming right behind her.

"Thank you," she said to both of them. The doctor only nodded, and seeing both Simón and Alfred rushing to him, he raised his hand as a sign for them to stop. 

"You can come inside, but one person at a time, please. We put her on some pretty strong meds. She'll be dizzy and struggle with talking for a while, but she should be fine in a day or two. I'll come by to check on her in a few hours." Having said that, he walked away without giving any of them a chance to question him further.

"Let me go first," Alfred said to Simón. He didn't wait for the boy to agree as he rushed forward, not giving him a chance to refuse. Not that Simón would do that. The man had a long day. Simón expected him to check on Ámbar, and then have Miguel drive him home.

Besides, it gave Simón time to question Monica. She told him everything she knew - the most important thing being Ámbar being alright. The doctor wanted to keep her under observation for a few days, but there was no reason for them to worry.

Alfred came out around twenty minutes later - barely a few moments after Monica answered all of Simón 's questions - allowing Simón to come inside.

Ámbar lay in bed with an oxygen mask on her face, and her eyes barely opened. Yet, a familiar spark in her eyes seemed to reappear the moment she saw him.

He smiled weakly at her and put his palm on top of hers. With her free hand Ámbar reached out to take the mask off, but Simón stopped her,

"No, leave it on. You need it." She took it off anyway.

"Simón," she coughed, and he reached out to force the mask back on, but she fought against him. "How's Sharon?" He sighed. He should have known it would be the first thing she'd ask.

"She's stable, but unconscious," he practically repeated Alfredo's words. She nodded and put the mask back on. 

Without letting go of her hand, he sat down on a chair next to her bed. "Why'd you run inside?" he whispered. For a moment he was sure she didn't hear him - her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful - until she took off her mask again.

"She was inside. I couldn't leave her," she said like it was obvious. It made his heart swell. He wanted _so badly_ to be mad at her for risking her life, but at the same time, he understood. Even after everything that happened, Ámbar still loved Sharon.

"You scared me so, so much." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Her hand felt limp in his grip, but her eyes followed his every movement. "I felt so fucking pathetic waiting for you to come out, and I couldn't do anything..." Tears began rolling down his cheeks once more. She took her hand out of his grasp and put it on his cheek, instead, to wipe them away. He covered her hand with his and nuzzled into it. "God, for a moment, I thought... I thought, I'd never get to see you again, to tell you how much I love you."

"It's okay," she whispered, having taken her mask off once more. "I'm here." Her voice was raspy and tired, but still beautiful. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

He wondered how she still had the strength to joke around.

"I'm tired," she admitted.

"It's okay, you can sleep now," he assured her.

"Will you be there when I wake up?"

"Of course." And after a second of silence, he added, "I love you."

"I love you," she mumbled as she drifted off. He put her mask back on and watched her sleep soundly. Not once did he let go of her hand.

Luna opened the door and walked inside, but instead of black walls, she was met with a big flower bouquet.

"Achoo." She sneezed right into them.

"Ay, Chica Delivery!" Matteo held them lower, uncovering himself.

"Matteo!" She tried to hug him, but flowers blocked her the way.

"Wait, I'll just put them somewhere." He turned around to put them on a side table. Before he could face her again, she was already wrapping her arms around him. Luna pressed her cheek against his back and sighed.

"You promised not to keep her all to yourself!" Nina shouted, running up to them from the living room.

"Move, Nina! I have to get Lutteo's reunion on Ja-Jazmin!"

"Jazmin!" Luna heard a mix of voices shout together. She looked up and saw all her friends coming up to greet her.

"You guys!" she whimpered at the sight of them, tears gathering in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked as they group-hugged.

"I let them in. I hope you don't mind." Nina's mom revealed herself.

"Of course not!" Luna laughed.

"Where are your parents, Luna? I need to talk to them."

"Still in the car." After that, she let her friends guide her to the living room and sit her on one of the couches. Luna noticed that nothing downstairs had been burnt, and somehow the realization brought her relief.

"How's Ámbar doing?" Asked her Delfi.

"She's still in the hospital. They want to leave her there for a few days for observation since she breathed in so much smoke, but the doctor said she should recover soon. Simón stayed with her," Luna explained.

Matteo sat next to her, his arm draped over her shoulder. She put her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. She was touched her friends were there with her, but a part of her wished it could only be the two of them there. By the way, he squeezed her hand, she figured he felt the same.

"What exactly happened here?" Ramiro asked.

"From what Rey had said, Sharon somehow came inside the house, and set a casket in her room on fire."

"A casket?!" he yelped in disbelief

"It belonged to my parents. There must have been something inside, she didn't want me to see..."

"What's important is that you're all okay." Nina nudged her, hoping to cheer her up.

"Exactly," Delfi agreed, "I just wish Ámbar was here."

Ever since Ámbar returned to the Roller team, the girls seemed to come back to being friends - Luna recalled them talking in the Roller earlier that day, chatting and laughing with each other again.

"I'm sure, when she comes back, my grandpa will throw a party."

They all laughed. Just like Nina had said, they were all okay. It would have to be enough. A least for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone waited for it, they're gonna be disappointed.

Her head was throbbing, and when Ámbar inhaled, her chest stung, her lungs felt too tight. She could feel pressure on her right hand, but she had trouble gathering, what was happening.

And then it hit her. Memories of fire swarmed her all at once, knocking the breath out of her. She was sitting up before she could even open her eyes. 

_ Smoke. _

_ Fire. _

_ Sharon. _

"Hey, it's okay. Look at me, bonita." Ámbar heard a whisper by her side. She took in her surroundings before she turned to look at the source of the voice. 

" _ Simón, _ " she murmured. Her voice was so raspy, she barely recognized it.

She was in a hospital - she realized - and so must have been Sharon. 

_ She'll be okay. _

"Lie down." Simón put his free hand on her shoulder and delicately pushed her back down on the mattress. She winced, her headache getting stronger. "Should I get the doctor?" He frowned, worried.

She squeezed his hand with a tired smile, spreading on her face. She had decided a long time ago, she liked that he worried about her.

She shook her head delicately - she didn't want to make her headache even worse. 

The tender look he was giving her, combined with his worried expression, almost made her tear up. She had no idea what she had done to deserve him. 

A knock on the door broke the moment they were sharing, and Miguel with Monica walked in. 

"It's time to go," he said, and Ámbar looked at him, confused. "Visiting hours are over," he clarified.

"Wait," Ámbar spoke up, raising herself, "When do I get to go?"

Miguel gave Monica a troubled look as if he was wordlessly begging for help. The woman shook her head - a warm smile, not leaving her face - as she walked up to the bed. 

"Your doctor wants to keep you here for a few days, just in case," she explained calmly.

"But I'm fine," Ámbar complained. Simón tightened his grip on her hand, silently protesting. She instantly scowled at him, and he raised his brow at her in return. It was an unfortunate win since her expression turned into a grimace, one that he was sure, was an outcome of a headache.

"It's just a precaution," Monica interrupted their wordless battle. "Besides, the mansion is... Well, sleeping here tonight might be more comfortable."

A few seconds passed before Ámbar nodded her head lightly in agreement.

Simón pecked her palm, after promising he'd come to see her the next day, and wishing her goodnight, he let Valentes drag him out of the room.

**************

Simón stood outside the mansion with Monica and Miguel for good five minutes before they finally dared to come in. What once might have been the most beautiful house he'd ever seen - with colorful walls and flowers everywhere - was now a mess of ashes covering most furniture, floors, and walls, and those were the places fire hadn't even reached. Simón didn't want to imagine what the second floor must have looked like.

What caught his attention was a beautiful bouquet of flowers left on one of the side tables. It stuck out like a shining moon during a dark night. Monica grabbed it – Simón figured she wanted to put it in a vase. 

Exhausted, he went to the living room, too tired to head to deposit or a guest room for the night. A sight he found was one of the most laughable, and yet hopeful. Matteo and Luna were cuddled asleep on one of the couches in the living room with Pedro lying on the other, Delfi’s back to him, on the third couch Jim and Yam lay on its opposite sides, their legs intertwined and Ramiro’s head resting on them. 

"Oh, you're back!" He heard Nina’s mom greet Valentes from the dining room. Nina sat next to her with a mug, leaning her head on her hand, eyes half-closed. She smiled when she saw Simón looking at her. She stood up rather slowly, and made her way to him, giving her mom and Valentes privacy as they discussed what their next move would be. 

“Hi, Simón. This is a nice picture, isn’t it?” she chuckled shyly as she glanced at their friends. 

“It is.” He smiled to himself. “Why aren’t you sleeping with them?”

“And have Jim drool all over me or let Ramiro squash me?” They both laughed. “No, um, my mom wants us to go as soon as she explains everything to Luna’s parents.” They stood still for a while, Simón hands in his pockets as they let reality sink in. “How’s Ámbar doing? We wanted to visit her, but since so much was going on, we decided to go tomorrow morning.”

“She’ll appreciate it.” He smiled. After so long, after everything they endured, their friends were still there. “She’s… She’ll be alright. She wanted to leave the hospital today. I swear, she’d come back to work right away if doctors let her.” Nina put a hand on his shoulder as his eyes watered. 

“And how’s… Sharon?” Nina whispered the woman’s name as if she was scared she might burst through the doors any minute. 

“I… I’m not sure. Alfredo talked to the doctors, but he didn’t tell us much. And since he’s asleep, we’ll have to wait till tomorrow, I guess,” he sighed. “Is Luna alright?” 

“She was worried, and obviously so exhausted, but…” She glanced quickly at her best friend held tightly by Matteo and smiled fondly at the couple. 

“And how are things going with Eric?”

“I…um… well… good, yeah, good…” Her face turned red.

“Nina, honey, time to go home,” her mom called out.

“I… uh… See you!”

“Bye,” he laughed, wondering if one day Nina and Eric would stop being so awkward about each other. 

**********

To say Simón was shocked to see a tall, red-haired girl behind the counter when he showed up to work the next morning would be an understatement. 

"Um hi?" he started with a dumb smile. "Who are you?"

"Hello, I'm Catalina, a new Roller's supervisor." She held out her hand for him to shake, but Simón could only stand there dumbstruck.

"New Roller's supervisor?"

"Um... yeah? Did no one tell you?" Catalina frowned.

"Don't mind him," Pedro said. "His girlfriend is one here, and he gets kinda overprotective when it comes to her," he explained.

Before Simón could interrupt, Catalina laughed, brushing the matter off. "Oh, alright! Don't worry, I'm here only temporarily." Simón felt like a complete idiot. "Can you show me where you keep all the documents?"

"Sure, follow me."

Simón watched them go. His shoulders were hunched, and he sighed heavily before he took a cloth to clean the tables. 

"Who is she?" Delfi squealed from behind him. 

_ This is going to be a long day. _

"Catalina - apparently she's a temporary supervisor of the Roller," he explained. "Please don't tell Ámbar," he mumbled as he saw Jazmin approach them. Delfi nodded curtly, her eyes narrowed. 

"Ay, Delfi, let's go! Luna and the rest are already on their way to the hospital, and being fashionably late in this situation sounds more like a joke than a grand entrance." She grabbed her hand, pushing her towards the exit. "Bye, Simón." She waved.

"Tell Ámbar, I-" He couldn't finish for the door slammed closed. "Yeah, I'll tell her myself," he mumbled before he returned to cleaning tables.

****

Ámbar had always known Luna was impatient, but if you could actually  _ knock _ couldn't you also wait for a few seconds for someone to tell you to come in?

As she saw a horde of people come in behind Luna, sudden gratefulness washed over her. Oh, how glad she was she had decided to shower this morning, and put makeup on. 

"Hey, you don't look burnt at all!" Jazmin squealed happily as her eyes scanned Ámbar's figure. 

"Jazmin!" Everyone scolded her, but Ámbar could only chuckle at the scene.

"I'm happy I'm okay, too," she brushed the matter off. "What are you all doing here?" She didn't try to hide her surprise as her eyes skimmed over the group.

"We wanted to see if you were okay," Luna said with a beam. 

"And..." Ramiro started with a familiar smirk. "We also brought you this!" Both him and Matteo revealed bouquets, they were keeping in their hands behind their backs. Ámbar laughed wholeheartedly at the sight in front of her. 

"That's sweet. Thanks, guys."

"How are you feeling?" Delfi sat down on the hospital bed to get a better look at her friend, meanwhile, boys put flowers on the table. 

"Good. They're probably going to release me tomorrow." Ámbar smiled at the thought. Hospitals were a boring place to stay.

"Do you need anything?" Luna asked.

"No, Monica and Miguel brought me everything I needed from the house before you guys came." She frowned. "How's the house?" Luna looked troubled for a second and looked at Matteo, but the Italian looked just as agitated.

"It survived your emo phase, it will survive anything else," Ramiro chimed in, earning a prod from Yam. For a second, everyone stood still, worried what Ámbar's reaction would be, but she just laughed. 

"Can't deny that."

"I need some water," Luna said suddenly. "Matteo, want to go with me?" She grabbed his hand, not giving him a chance to answer.

"Get me a lactose-free cappuccino with coconut syrup while you're at it!" Ámbar yelled after them. "What was that all about?" She asked when the door closed behind the couple.

"I think they're gonna have sex in one of the toilets." That comment earned Ramiro another hit from Yam - this time, she slapped the back of his head. 

"My ex and my cousin doing the deed is not the image imprinted in my head," Ámbar scoffed. "Anyway, how is preparation for the party going?" She used the time both of them were gone to discuss their agenda.

"Our choreography is almost done!" Jim giggled. "Want to see?" she asked excitedly. 

"Maybe later. I'm not sure how much time we have."

"The DJ confirmed the date, Monica's planning to make a Mexican Tres Leche cake, the decorations will come tomorrow, and I'm almost done putting the video together," Delfi gloated.

"Oh, by the way, could you pick up my present for Luna?" She gave Delfi and Jazmin the address of the shop.

"Do you know what to get Luna?" Ramiro asked. 

"Seriously, Ramiro!?" Yam groaned. "There are only two days left, and you still have nothing?"

"Yam!" Jim scolded her for being so passive-aggressive.

"Don't worry," Ámbar told him. "Get her one of those awards that you can write your own dedication on. She'll love that."

"That actually does sound nice," Nina admitted. "Or you could do a collage, put some of the best memories we all have together."

"Delfi and I could send you some photos. We have plenty of material after all."

"Deal." He smiled, but Ámbar didn't miss the cocky look he gave Yam.

_ Oh for God's sake.  _

"One more thing," Ámbar said when she heard familiar laughter echo from the corridor. "Don't let my grandpa get too involved."

"Gotcha," they answered in unison, which only made all of them laugh.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked as Matteo opened the door for her. The group fell silent for a moment their gazes shifting constantly to look at one another before they burst out again, even harder this time. 

Luna gave Matteo a puzzled, but he could only shrug.

"You should have gotten used to it by now," he smirked and walked up to Ámbar to give her the cup of a hot drink she had requested.

***

A day later, Ámbar found herself in front of another hospital room. Her legs were wobbly, breath erratic. It took her so long to go see Sharon, and even after having showered, dressed, put makeup on, she stood still in front of that goddamn door, too scared to come in.

_ Inhale, exhale... _

_ Right leg, left leg... _

She pushed the door, the clicking of her shoes echoed in her ears. Sharon was sitting with her back facing Ámbar. The blonde gulped so loud she was sure they both heard it.

_ Simón made me soft.  _ \- She thought. A voice in the back of her head argued, but she pushed it away. 

Somehow she made it across the room and sat in front of Sharon.

"Ámbar?" Sharon asked, her voice filled with hope. 

A broken sob slipped past Ámbar's lips - her godmother had never said her name like this. 

"How are you feeling?" She knew if her voice had shown this kind of weakness a few days ago, Sharon would scold her to no end. "The doctor says you'll be free to go in a few days."

"But I will never see the one person who has always loved me," she sighed. "I regret everything so much!" she cried.

"No! No, don't say that. It's all in the past now." Ámbar took Sharon's hands in hers. She might have lost her sight, but she opened up her heart for the first time. "It's hard for you now, but you'll be okay. And I'll be by your side to make sure of that."

"Yes. Yes, I know." She squeezed her hands. "Because when the fire was spreading, I heard a voice - your voice! Screaming so frightened,  _ 'Madrina! You can't leave me alone!'  _ and then I understood how wrong I was. Why  _ couldn't  _ I see it before?!" She sounded so utterly ashamed. The moment was so heartbreaking, but healing at the same time. And Ámbar listened,  _ lingered _ on every word. "A-And I couldn't break the wall I'd built between us. I'm so  _ sorry _ ! Please, Ámbar, please forgive me!" She lowered her head, her face red and wet from tears.

God, for years she yearned for a crumb of appreciation, and instead, she was being handled love on a silver platter if she only wanted it. 

_ "Yes."  _ Ámbar stood up quickly and crossed all the space that was keeping them apart, sitting on the bed right next to Sharon. "Of course, I forgive you. I forgive you." She held her close like it was the last chance she'd ever get - the irony. But she didn't give it any thought.

"Forgive me, daughter."

I forgive you,  _ mum _ ."

*******

Although her tears had dried a while ago, Ámbar couldn't get herself to leave the bench she was sitting on. So she sat in the park outside the hospital, waiting. 

Her life always consisted of a mixture of emotions, as nothing could ever be still even for a second. When Sharon's nurse asked her to leave, Ámbar realized that despite one hard part being over, the new one had already begun. 

She forgave Sharon, but then she had always long to do so. Would Valentes be just as willing?

Her headache was back again. 

She sighed heavily, wondering if life would ever give her a break.

And then familiar, strong arms wrapped around from behind her. She turned her head to see him but felt him leave a peck on her cheek instead.

Simón let go of her only to join her on the bench and embrace her again. Ámbar breathed in his scent, allowing herself to relax. She looked up at him, sensing his gaze. His eyes were filled with worry, and she kissed him as if to reassure him. 

_ I'm here. _

_ We're okay. _

The kiss was slow, with their lips barely moving, and as they let go, she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Maybe this moment was the break she so longed for.

*******

Ámbar kept glancing at the sidewalk as she filled Simón in what went on in the hospital. 

"I believe her," she whispered. "Do you think Luna's parents will forgive her, too?" Simón squeezed her hand in reassurance.

The truth was, he had absolutely no idea. Even if they forgave her, the police were already involved. What were Valentes supposed to tell them?  _ "Sorry for bothering you for  _ **_ months _ ** _ , it was a misunderstanding - a family drama really. We'll be fine on our own now?" _

"They're exceptional people. I'm sure they'll understand. Besides, I don't think Alfredo would put his daughter in jail, especially when she wants to change."

Ámbar smiled at him with teary eyes. She stopped as they reached the gate to the mansion. 

"Is it bad?" She asked without tearing her eyes off the entrance.

Simón swiftly recalled how he found his friends squeezed asleep on the living room's couches after he returned with the Valentes from the hospital that bleak day. The view, though shocking at first, had made him smile. Especially Pedro's open mouth or Jazmin's snores.

"Downstairs seemed fine. I didn't go upstairs, though," he admitted. "We don't have to come in yet if you're not ready. How about we go for ice cream first?"

"As nice as it sounds... I don't think there's a point in delaying what's inevitable," she sighed.

"Alright then, Miss Ámbar, after you." He motioned with his hand.

"You're such a dork, I swear." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

If it weren't for the renovation people outside the mansion, Ámbar wouldn't have even thought the fire had really happened. There was a burnt window, but other than that from outside the mansion looked untouched. On the inside though...

Walls were still covered in soot, stairs' guard rail was falling apart. Ámbar took a quick look around before her legs carried her upstairs. It's been a few days since the fire, but the whole floor was still an absolute mess. There was practically nothing left after once white door, leading to Sharon's room. She moved closer and noticed none of the furniture survived the fire. Her eyes landed on the spot Sharon had lain at, and she shivered despite herself.

Once again that day, Simón wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on top of hers. She felt him leave a kiss on her hair. She relaxed against his touch before she moved to see what state her room was in, freeing herself of his embrace. 

Unlike Sharon's door, hers was still standing, but she figured they were damaged enough to have to change them. She pushed them open. Dor a moment she didn't notice any changes - her room was all black before anyways. Yet, then her eyes found her trophies with lain melted and burnt on the floor. 

She didn't recall her legs moving until she was kneeling to peek up a melted medal. The '1' engraved on it was weirdly bent, reminding her of a letter s. A single tear escaped her before she could have stopped it.

"Ámbar?" Simón whispered as he kneeled next to her.

"It's fine. I wanted to redecorate anyway." She faked a smile. Simón took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. 

Ámbar closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. 

_ This is so stupid.  _ \- She thought. And yet...

"It was the first competition I won." She started. "I started skating when I was four. I once saw this girl in the park - she couldn't have been older than twelve. The way she skated... It was like she was born in those skates." Her forehead was scrunched up, her eyes looking somewhere ahead, but not really focused on anything. "I promised Sharon if she bought me a pair of my own, I'd win every competition." She didn't feel like adding that her godmother barely showed up to any.

"And you have," Simón whispered. "C'mon let's make you some tea." He takes her hand in his, helping her up. When she was already up he nuzzled her. "Or orange juice. No wait, I think you'd like chocolate cocktail more or strawberry banana?" Ámbar hummed.

"How about strawberry banana with a pinch of cocoa?" She smiled innocently, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Hmm... Everything for you, love." He kissed her hand before he led her downstairs.


End file.
